Sketches
by deletors
Summary: Aichi gets a sketchbook and pen to draw the happy memories he recieves from Card Capital. Kaichi. AU


Aichi walked to the shop, as usual, a smile highlighted by the gentle rays of the sun which illuminated the depths of the blue sky.

Only this time, something was different.

He had a sketchbook and a pen.

He had the sketchbook tucked snugly between his arm, the pen held firmly by his swinging arm, as he walked into the shop, friends there to greet him.

Naoki and Shingo had their hands roughly shoving each other's faces, but their scowls broke when they spotted Aichi and quickly took their hands off each other, a smile on their faces.

"Hey, Aichi!" The redhead hooted, running towards him, a big smile that displayed all of his teeth. Shingo hastily ran after him, a hand lifted up to press the glasses on his face back into place.

Aichi smiled, walking to the side of the shop and taking a seat at a table, Naoki and Shingo tailing behind, eyeing the sketchbook.

"Sendou-kun, what's that you've got there?" Shingo inquired, pointing to the black sketchbook he placed on the table. Aichi's casual smile broke into a look of surprise before turning back into a sheepish grin.

"A sketchbook, of course. I'm just looking to draw in it." He smiled, a finger delicately tracing the spiraling spine. Naoki and Shingo breathed in awe, their eyes sparkling as if they were looking at a chunk of gold, and Aichi scratched his head in embarrassment, chuckling.

Naoki grabbed the sketchbook, staring at the cover. "Can we see it?"

"Ah, sorry, I didn't draw anything yet." Aichi apologized, quickly followed by moans of disappointment, and gave them another sheepish smile as they stared at the plain black cover again.

Shingo adjusted his glasses again, glancing at the flustered bluenet. "Sendou kun, what do you plan to draw in it?" He inquired, leaning in, eyes sparkling with curiosity. Aichi let out a nervous laugh, before his abashed expression broke into a serious but kind one, a genuine smile on his face as he took the sketchbook back and looked at it with shimmering blue orbs.

"I plan to fill it with happy memories I have here." He chided, lifting up a hand and revealing the shining black pen in his hand. Naoki seemed to have lost interest, but Shingo's eyes were practically as big as dinner plates.

"Well, let's give them to him! Come on, you porcupine haired dequilent, we have some memories for him to draw!" Shingo crowed, grabbing Naoki by the ear and tugging him to a cardfight table, yelps of annoyance following, as the two started to quarrel again. Aichi just smiled, and opened the sketchbook to a crisp sheet of blank paper, his pen quickly making long strokes and short strokes, quickly illustrating their quarrel with as much detail as he could fit in within the time they were fighting, a smile on his face.

More and more children began to enter the shop, decks at hand and a smile on their faces, as they quickly scattered around the shop, some looking at the booster packs, some at the Cardfight tables, of course, cardfighting, some of them trading cards at the regular tables, and some peeping over Aichi's shoulder to watch him draw. And of course, Aichi illustrated it all, pages flying as his sketchbook was filled with drawings of happy children, big smiles on their faces.

Most of the kids in the shop were now clambering over each other, yelling at Aichi to draw them as they shoved their way past each other as Aichi reached his last page. The bluenet did not heed their numerous requests, putting the pen on top of the smooth white paper, tucking his hands under his chin and closing his eyes, a smile on his face despite the children's demands becoming louder.

"All of you, _shut up!"_

The children quickly ran away as a familiar annoyed lilac haired woman marched her way to the crowded table, frightened kids running out of the shop, some yelling quick apologies to Misaki, to grumbled, walking back to the counter. Aichi felt his cheeks flush with shame. He hadn't noticed her, and didn't make a drawing of her.

"Sorry!" He blurted.

Misaki looked back up in surprise, teal eyes blinking at the stuttering bluenet, who stared down at the pen in shame.

"I didn't make a drawing of you, Misaki... I didn't notice you. I'm sorry..." He murmured, his eyes staring at her apologetically.

The lilac haired girl blinked a few more times, before smiling at him, as Aichi noticed the change in her expression and gave her a puzzled look.

"It's fine. I don't really care. You should save that last page for Kai, when he gets here." She said, winking at him, and Aichi grew cherry red, but smiled nonetheless, jumping when he heard the automatic doors open, and a footstep echo in the shop.

Kai.

He was wearing his red vest and blue shirt again, hands tucked into the pockets of his tan pants. He glanced at Aichi, and a smile appeared on his broad face, matching a very joyous grin from the bluenet as he steadily treaded into the shop.

And Aichi couldn't help but smile and glance down at his sketchbook, lifting up the ebony black pen, the fine tip pressing gingerly on the last piece of crisp paper as he silently sketched Kai's smile, the image of his silent but affectionate greeting stuck in his head.

_I think I should've bought a bigger sketchbook._


End file.
